


Two Weeks In

by obviouslyelementary



Series: Final Fantasy XIV [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Coultenet has a sister because I said so, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gridania (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Calamity, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, other scions - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Gridania is a good place to rest between missions - unless you have a family you don't want to meet up, that is.
Relationships: Coultenet Dailebaure/Hoary Boulder
Series: Final Fantasy XIV [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Two Weeks In

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with this story and im going to die pls enjoy (I swear they will kiss soon I promise)

It had been two weeks since they first made their unlikely alliance in the South Shroud. Hoary and Coultenet, unlikely partners, had quickly realized that while each had their own weaknesses, the other seemed to complete them very well with their set of skills, something that made the two adventurers better than when they were alone.

It did not take too long during those two weeks for Coultenet to realize his companion was no other than the Roegadyn that had been working his way down the Dravanian lands all around Eorzea, killing monsters and beastmen to save people and whole villages from peril. He had heard the stories through other adventurers and merchants who had considered themselves lucky to pass the man's way, and while at first Coultenet had been weary of this adventurer's stories, by working just little time as he had with Hoary, indeed those stories did not do him justice – he was even better than described.

Wiling to throw off a good reward to help those in need, unafraid of speaking his mind when something was odd or unfair, ready to defend the weaker and smaller. The man with all his Roegadyn might even caused fear in some, but that uneasiness was quickly dismantled by his easy going and caring way, laughing louder than a dragon's roar, as gentle as a mother's touch, protective as a turtle's shell, the man was invincible. Just two weeks, and Coultenet was finding harder and harder to imagine himself travelling alone again.

He would never admit it, he was not raised to be dependable of anyone, but he still grieved for the day where their paths would lead them astray and they would only meet eventually, when destiny required so. Such a great warrior, Hoary was, someone willing to take the blow for others, a gentle soul, a man of duty.

Two weeks into their mission and they had finally covered most of the problems coming from the south and east shroud. Central and North were still left uncovered, and Gridania was mostly a place to come and rest than a mission seeking location – the natives to the Black Shroud were not precisely welcoming to strangers, specially not in Gridania, and because of this Coultenet decided that the least contact, the better, specially for Hoary. Still, they needed to rest every once and a while, and it was time they enjoyed the town for a bit – Hoary's idea, of course.

"You were born and raised here, were you not? Why don't you show me around? Are your parents still in town? Maybe we could visit them! Show them what a good conjurer you are turning into" he said, with all good intentions Coultenet was sure, but it did leave a bitter taste in his mouth. He shook his head as they made their way to the markets to sell some of their acquired extras, the elezen way too aware of the ugly stares his partner was receiving.

"Perhaps we could leave it to another time, I am sure they don't wish to be disturbed" he assured, turning to the seller and offering the meat. Hoary offered the pelts and they got quite a substantial amount of gil, enough to indulge themselves for a bit.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, they must miss you! Ever since I met you, you only sleep over at inns like me! I would be sleeping on my own bed every night if I had the chance, eat my mother's stew, listen to my father's stories!" Hoary replied as they made their way to a food vendor close by to get some meals for the day. "I mean you are home! How lucky!"

"Very..." Coultenet mumbled, sarcastically, quiet enough so that Hoary would not listen, making his way to a bench under a tree and sitting next to the Roe. They opened the sack where the food was stored and dug in, the adventures of the day making Coultenet quite hungry. His father would probably wince to see him eating such low quality food, something he was silently pleased for.

However, as lucky as he had been not seeing anyone from his family throughout those weeks while he had been adventuring around the Shroud, his luck was about to end eventually, and it did right there and then. Gridania was by no means a big city such as Limsa or Ul Dah, for what Coultenet had heard, and thus having someone find you was no hardship. Yet, he could not hold back his surprised expression when he heard a voice from afar, calling his name in the crowd of the market.

"COULTENET!"

"By the twelve..."

Hoary looked at him, puzzled, before a small energetic elezen came out of the crowd, pushing people away with their small arms, bright yellow hair shimmering in the light of the star. Coultenet felt the dread approach him like a spell and sighed, putting his food away just a moment before he was attacked by tiny arms around his neck, arms wrapping around the small waist.

"Coultenet! Coultenet!" the small child cried, loudly, calling the attention of a few strangers around. Coultenet sighed as he held them close, only pulling away from the hug when they did.

"Camille."

"Coultenet!" she giggled, her smile brighter than any fire, green piercing eyes like the leaves of a beautiful young tree. "Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Camille, it has been at most a month" he replied, brushing her hair back since it was all fussed up by her running and her tight hug. She sat on his lap, careless, and gripped on his robe with her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Too long! I missed you Coultenet! So so much!" she said, whining and pushing her face into his chest. He could feel his cheeks burning and did not turn to face Hoary at any point, embarrassed as he was already. "When you said you would go out and adventure, I never thought I would have to wait so long for you to return!"

"Camille, please" he sighed, gently pulling her away from his chest, looking down into her eyes and brushing her hair behind her pointy ear "I told you I would be away for quite some time. I am training, exploring, I cannot return home all the time."

"Not all the time, just sometimes! You never came back after you left" she pouted, leaning closer now but just resting her face against his chest, hugging him. "I missed you, Coultenet... mom missed you, dad missed you. They don't show it but I know they did."

"And I missed them too, but I have to keep going on my own, little flower" he whispered, smiling when she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks. He caressed her face, ignoring his own embarrassment for a moment. "You know why I left... I swear I will always visit when I have the time. I will make the time, even. But you have to be calm and wait."

"I don't wanna wait too long" she pouted, but he poked her pout with his finger and made her giggle.

"I promise I won't make you wait too long" he said, fixing her up on his lap and smiling. "Now tell me what a small girl like you is doing alone in the markets?"

"Well, I'm not alone technically... Linda is supposed to be watching over me" she grinned, maliciously, too intense for a child her age, but Coultenet couldn't help but laugh.

"I see, well, we don't want to leave her worried, do we?" he asked, but suddenly Camille's attention was on the man next to them, her eyes wide as if she had just realized they were not alone. He turned to face Hoary, who was smiling at her and waving one of his large hands at her, a sight that would scare almost all children.

Not his Camille, though.

"Who are you?" she asked, curious, shifting on Coultenet's lap to sit facing Hoary. The gladiator swallowed the food on his mouth and smiled wider.

"I'm Hoary Boulder, at your service my lady" he said, giving her a small bow that made his sister suspicious. She gave him a look and Coultenet shrugged.

"He is an adventurer like me, we are partners" he explained, and she gasped, surprised and apparently curious.

"Are you? What are you? I have never seen anyone like you before" she said, blinking, and Hoary gave one of his loud laughs.

"I am a Roegadyn, my people are not from around these parts I'm afraid" he explained, crossing his arms over his chest and giving her a wink. "And you are a little elezen, correct?"

"I'm not little!" she complained, pouting, and Coultenet rolled his eyes away from her sight while shaking his head to Hoary. He laughed again, bright and full, and Camille started giggling too, although confused. "You are funny!"

"Thank you, it is one of my many qualities" Hoary nodded, moving his hand and poking her nose, making her cross eyed and confused. Suddenly, they heard loud gasps and pants, and they looked over to see Linda coming closer, her eyes wide.

"Lady Camille!" she gasped, rushing to the three of them and breathing hard. Linda was a Hyur around Coultenet's age, one of his friends from childhood, someone less fortunate than him in many ways. "I was looking for you... m-master Coultenet..."

"Linda..." he mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows, while Camille jumped from his lap and towards the girl. "Please, we are friends."

"I-I know, sorry Coultenet" she mumbled, looking down at Camille and sighing. "Please never do this again, Camille? I almost had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, not sorry at all, and Coultenet sent her a glance. "I am!"

"Would you take her home for me, Linda?" he asked, watching as his sister pouted again. "You know very well I do not wish to return so soon."

"Of course" Linda nodded, reaching out for the girl's hand.

"Please visit us Coultenet! Mommy and daddy miss you!" Camille whined, now a little more childish than before, and he knew it was because she was sad to leave him again. He smiled and nodded at her, surely.

"I will" he said, and gave her a thankful glance to Linda, who bowed at him and Hoary before taking Camille by the hand back home, the girl watching him over her shoulder. Coultenet kept looking at her, smiling, until she was out of sight, and he deflated immediately, shaking his head and sighing. "By the twelve..."

"I see" Hoary's voice came from his side, and the elezen's eyes widened as he remembered the audience, looking at his new partner while feeling his cheeks burn. The roe stared at him for a moment and then opened a smile, tapping his shoulder with his huge hand. "Don't you worry, I won't be making any questions. Just know I'm here in case you need an ale partner!"

Coultenet couldn't help but smile, giving Hoary a nod and reaching for his food again, taking a bite and humming.

Maybe he would need an ale partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos pls I crave them


End file.
